Happy Tree Friends
' Happy Tree Friends (#341)|next=yes|nextvideo= Killing Floor 2 (2) (#342)}} Happy Tree Friends was the ninth installment in the channel's React series. It had the girls reacting to an episode of the animated series "Happy Tree Friends". This video was uploaded on July 17th, 2015 and was the 341st video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mackenzie being excited to start another react video. They begin the episode, Molly already knowing what it is and is not happy, saying that she doesn't like the show. Mars and Andrea dance along to the music, while Mariya comments that the characters look cute. The episode proper begins with Toothy fixing his bike, Sydney saying that it should be fine since Toothy has a heart shaped nose. A bird comes and takes a screw while Toothy is not looking, Toothy not thinking anything of the missing screw. Molly comments that she is not on board with the show, while Andrea comments that she loves Happy Tree Friends. Toothy rides his bike down a steep hill and can't use the brakes, the tires catching fire in the process, Toothy hits a log and he goes flying. The stool falls off the bike and Toothy lands, butt first, right on the seat-less metal, making Mars and Molly cringe. Lumpy appears and spills oil on his bike, Mariya saying he's filling his motorbike wrong and gets a bad feeling about what's going to happen. Sydney is also concerned, while Mars sees the jump Lumpy is trying to achieve and says she's done the maths and that it's not gonna work. Toothy races by, setting Lumpy on fire, as Toothy takes the jump and almost makes it to the other side. He gets up and sees his guts are tangled with the bike's pedals, Mars being grossed out by this, as Toothy tries to reel the bike towards him. The bird from earlier returns and takes another screw, which causes the metal holding his guts together to be release and drops the bike onto another squirrel on the bottom of the cliff, splitting their head open, which shocks Sydney. Mackenzie stares in silence, as Lumpy's burning corpse crushes Toothy and the bird brings the screw to its nest, the episode ending. The girls give their opinions on the episode in the outtro, Molly asking whose idea was the show and trying not to get angry. Sydney is at loss of words, while Mackenzie says that it was wrong in so many ways. Andrea says that she grew up on Happy Tree Friends and that it was her childhood, joking that it's probably what made her the way she is today. Mars jokes that the metal slicing the squirrel's head open can be used by ninjas, while Molly says that the colors looks like it's suitable for kids but it's not. Mariya jokes that the moral of the episode was to keep your nuts and bolts on your bike. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2015